Rebirth
by Dying Grin
Summary: When Rob Lucci, ex-member of CP9 and believer of dark justice, lay slowly dying on a small battle-ravaged island the last thing he expected was for Monkey D. Luffy to slam into him, the last thing he expected was to find a new home and a new life and way of living. The last thing he expected was to be given a second chance...
1. Chapter 1

**Rebirth**

Authors Note First off I'm sorry if Lucci seems a bit off since it's my first time writing him. The premise of-this story is what if Cipher Pol 9 entered the New World around the same time as the Straw Hat Pirates and Luffy decided to go to one of the other two islands when the crew were leaving Fishman Island and not Punk Hazard. On a side note future chapters will be longer as this chapter is really just setting the scene.

Rain poured down from the heavens as Rob Lucci filled in the last unmarked grave. The ex-assassin threw down the rusty shoved that had done the dirty deed and took of his top hat as a sign of respect.

The simple act caused some of the stitches on his chest to open and red splotches appeared on his once-white, soaked and unkempt shirt. He let out a sigh and placed the tattered top hat back on his head. Lucci couldn't really describe the heavy feeling in his chest, he could only guess it was something akin to sorrow and grief. It was a new experience for him.

The rain lessened from a downpour to a drizzle before stopping altogether. It wasn't long before the elements tormented him again, this time taking the form of wind. The stench of rotting flesh assaulted the man's sense of smell and made him wobble, that along with his high fever.

Lucci's perch on the cliff gave him a great view of the grassy field...and the mounds of bodies, he had organised them into piles when he had searched for his fellow former- CP9 member's bodies.

Fleet Admiral Sakazuki had wasted no time in tracking them down after they had killed Spandam about six months ago and their luck had finally run out at this small,uninhabited island at the beginning of the New World.

Lucci couldn't remember how many Buster Call's had been issued as they fought, but by the end of it the marines had suffered a huge loss and Lucci had been left the only survivor...that had been days ago.

Kaku...Jyabura...Blueno...Kumadori...Fukuro...Kalifa...all dead.

In the beginning he had hoped that Hattori may have survived,since he had not found the white pigeon's body, but over the last few days he had come to the conclusion that he would never find his old friend's body and that Hattori had probably been hit by a cannonball.

Lucci moved back over to the unmarked grave,he sat down Indian-style and just looked out over the ocean. He truly had no idea what he was going to do, all the ships had been destroyed in the intense battle. He didn't want to die on the island but it seemed that he had no say in the matter.

He had stitched up his own wounds and they were poorly made and always opening, his fever got worse every day and he was severely dehydrated and starving. He could not find any animals on the island and all the water sources were contaminated with blood.

Lucci's blood froze in his veins when the outline of a ship appeared on the horizon. In his current state there was no way he could win against New World marines or pirates. He could do nothing but watch as the pirate ship(he could now make out the fuzzy outline of a skull and crossbones) appraoched.

He might be able to bluff the enemies once they landed and they saw the mounds of stacked bodies but it was unlikely. Soon the ship's figurehead became visible and he could only blink in shock...it seemed to be a sunflower?

Lucci saw people standing on the desk, small specks the size of ants because of the distance but growing bigger every second. That was when the item of clothing that sat upon the skull and crossbones emblazoned on the flag became visible and Lucci paled. Of all the luck.

The rational side of his mind told him that he was just hallucinating from the fever because the odds of running into _them_ was minuscule and Lucci was happy to believe that, it was all an illusion and nothing could make him change his mind!

He was brought out of his inner tirade when Monkey D. Luffy Gum Gum Rocketed into his chest screaming at the top of his lungs, "LAAAAND HO!"


	2. Chapter 2

Authors Note: Here is the next chapter guys. Tell me if you think I kept everyone in character. I hope you enjoy.

One of the first things you are taught when training to become a member of a Cipher Pol is to mask your emotions and never to let that mask slip even in the most extreme and surprising situations, some people had struggled with the concept in the beginning but Lucci had no problems. The most his mask had ever slipped,some people may even say it cracked, was when Monkey D. Luffy had continued to get back up in their fight at Enies Lobby...that was until now.

Sure, over the last two years his mask had often slipped slightly in the form of small,wry smiles directed to his comrades or a small chuckle after someone cracked a joke but that and Enies Lobby had been relatively small slips. Unlike now...

Rob Lucci was _laughing_!

It wasn't full-blown laughter, merely chuckling and even if said chuckle sounded naturally evil it was still laughing. The reason he was laughing was because he was certain his mind had shattered, the infections and fever had finally stolen his sanity.

It didn't really matter anyway, the slam and subsequent fall down the hill had opened up all his stitches. He would be dead in an hour or two.

Straw Hat Luffy picked up his hat off the ground and laughed his distinctive shishishishi laugh, "that was fun!"

Lucci barely struggled as the pirate picked him off the ground, "you okay old man you don't look very well-" Luffy abruptly stopped speaking. The rubber man took half a step back,his eyes bulging. "Pigeon bastard!"

Lucci snarled and threw a weak right hook at his old adversary,he was going to die fighting. Luffy easily avoided the punch and slammed his open palm into Lucci's chest,blood erupted from the ex-assassin's mouth.

Lucci's legs gave out beneath him and his back slammed into the trunk of a tree. The seconds dragged on as Luffy stared at the pitiful state the other man was in,the only sound was Lucci's laboured breathing.

What seemed like an eternity later Luffy put his hands into his shorts pockets. "Don't pity me," Lucci snarled.

The battered straw hat that sat on the rubber man's head cast a shadow over its owners head. Luffy absent-mindedly pushed his hat back. His face was void of emotion but rage burned in his eyes. "Where are the others?" Luffy asked. "Where are there rest of CP9?"

Lucci struggled to his feet,gripping the tree bark for support. "On the hill," he rasped,looking at the ground. When he looked up Straw Hat Luffy was gone. He looked back down at the puddle of blood at the base of the tree and suddenly felt light-headed.

He thought he heard the distant sound of an anchor dropping but he might have imagined it. The ex-assassin struggled over to a nearby rock and sat down. He didn't know how much time passed,it might have been seconds or it might have been minutes,but soon enough Luffy was back in front of him.

The rage in the rubber man's eyes was gone,replaced by understanding and pity. Luffy plopped down onto the ground and sat down Indian-style. They sat in silence,nothing but the sounds out of nature and their breathing. "I'm sorry for what it's worth." Luffy said breaking the silence,"about your nakama that is,pigeon bastard."

Lucci didn't bother to respond,too busy struggling to remain conscious. "You probably want me to kill you." Straw Hat Luffy continued,"but that would mean that your nakama's sacrifices were for nothing."

Lucci managed to raise his head and glared at the rubber man. "I'll have Chopper fix you up and if you want to fight me after then I'll kick your ass!"

Lucci sprang to his feet,the sudden moment causing red spots to appear in his vision. "Die!" He roared,charging towards the sitting pirate.

Luffy didn't move an inch as Lucci's fist soared towards his unprotected face,he didn't even move. Just before the fist connected Lucci was brought to his knees by a powerful burst of Conquering Kings Haki.

As the ex-assassin fell to the ground he faintly heard the rubber man say,"stubborn pigeon bastard," before he lost consciousness.

Luffy stood up and dusted off his jean shorts,he picked up the unconscious CP9 member and slung him over his shoulder. He staggered slightly under the weight,with a grunt he corrected his balance and set off through the forest.

He tried to breath through his mouth and not his nose,the stench of discomposing bodies was strong. He picked up speed when he noticed his right arm and shoulder were drenched in blood from Lucci's injuries.

Luffy was slightly worried about bring Lucci onto the Sunny but the ex-assassin was hurt and wouldn't be able to overpower any of his nakama in his current state. The pigeon bastard was smart,he would know straight away that,even under Chopper's medical care,he would be too weak and sick to be able to fight. But it wouldn't stop the rubber man from worrying about it.

Luffy suddenly realised he didn't have any idea where the Thousand Sunny was docked,he would have to search for one of his nakama. "_Don't let it be Zoro,_" he prayed.

His prayers went unanswered.

"Oi,Luffy." The gruff call came from behind him,Luffy turned to see his first-mate striding towards him.

"Who's the old man?" Zoro asked as he came closer to his captain. Zoro's green eyes widened as he figured out who the dying man hoisted over Luffy's shoulders was.

"It's a long story," Luffy called out,"but he's staying on the Sunny. Captain's orders."

Zoro grimaced."Aye,aye captain."

The two jogged along for a few minutes in silence until they reached the cliff edge,a steep drop to the ocean right below.

"I thought you said the Sunny was docked here Zoro?"

"It was,they must have moved the ship again without telling me!"

"Like always."

"When did you start being sarcastic Luffy?"

"Rayleigh."

"That explains it."


	3. Chapter 3

Authors Note: This chapter is about a week later than I would've preferred but last week was busier than expected. I hope you guys enjoy.

Luffy once again glanced at the fridge, weighing the pros and the cons. On one hand he was hungry but on the other Sanji was in the kitchen with him, cooking. Also a lot of the land on the island had been scorched and so food was hard to come by, not to mention that they might not reach another island for awhile..but he was hungry.

"Don't even think about it!" Sanji snapped, glimpsing one of Luffy's wistful glances at the locked fridge.

The Supernova childishly pouted,"but I'm hungry Sanji."

"And we'll have dinner as soon as my darling Nami-swan and lovely Robin-chwan are back!"

Luffy's face scrunched up. "What about the others?"

"Those shitheads can eat the scraps from yesterday."

Luffy's jaw dropped. "There were leftovers, but I'm sure I ate everything..." Luffy muttered, his eyes wide. Luffy sprang up, his chair clattering to the ground, "You kept food from me!"

"..."

"I'm right, aren't I?" Luffy yelled, his fists clenched.

"Just take over from the shitty marimo, already," Sanji groaned.

Luffy huffed and stomped out of the kitchen, feeling his stomach through the red cardigan. The Sunny was unusually quiet, no explosions, no skull jokes, no yelling and no shouts of "SUUUUPER!"

Luffy opened the sick bay door and tapped Zoro on his shoulder. "It's my shift now."

The one-eyed swordsman grunted in response and walked away. Luffy decided not to stand guard at the door like Zoro had, it would be too boring. "Chopper," he called out, stepping inside.

Chopper hurried over in Brain Point."Luffy," the reindeer chided, "lower your voice."

The rubber man nodded, "how is he?" Luffy asked, glancing towards the cot in the corner.

"He has multiple wounds, many of which are infected, he is starving and severely dehydrated. I've cleaned, restitched and bandaged his wounds and I'm feeding him nutrients and an antibiotic through an IV drip."

Luffy scrunched up his face, deep in thought. "So, no meat then?"

Chopper sighed, "has anyone arrived back yet?"

"So, no meat then?"

"Luffy!"

"Now you're yelling!"

A deep,raspy groan coming from the cot caused the two to stop arguing, A delirious Rob Lucci was struggling against his leather restraints.

"Luffy?" Chopper asked timidly, "should I give him a stronger sedative?"

"Yeah," Luffy muttered darkly, "I don't want to have to knock him out again."

* * *

Luffy sighed in relief when he saw Sanji approaching. The cook lit up a cigarette and inhaled the nicotine. "Shitty captain and shitty CP9," the blond mumbled.

Luffy tried to move past Sanji but the cook grabbed him. "Come tell me straight away if my darling Nami-swan and Robin-chwan come back, okay?"

"Alright, what about if Franky and Brook come back?"

"Those shitheads already came back."

Luffy walked away to the deck and saw Usopp running towards him. "Is he still unconscious?" Usopp whispered in fright.

"Kinda, he was moaning for a bit but Chopper gave him a stronger sedative."

Usopp exhaled in relief and wiped the beads of sweat of his brow. "Luffy this might just be the craziest thing you have ever done."

Luffy grinned. "I still think this is pretty tame compared to what we usually go through."

Usopp managed to laugh. "I guess so."

"Luffy-san," Brook called out from the crows nest, "how was your shift?"

Luffy stretched out his arm and snagged the edge of the railing, Brook took a step back as his Captain landed. "Hey," the rubber man greeted, "it was boring."

"So Sanji tells me that we have the infamous Bob Gucci from the logbook on board."

"Rob Lucci," Luffy corrected, "and yeah, his nakama are dead."

The perverted skeleton shook his head. "How terrible, even if he was an enemy in the past no one deserves that." Luffy knew the musician was thinking about the Rumbar Pirates.

Luffy nodded. "I couldn't let him just die out there, wallowing in self-pity, even if he hates me for it."

Luffy and Brook talked for a little longer before Luffy jumped off the railing and landed on the grass below.

"Oi, Franky," he called out loudly, "where are you?"

The hulking blue-haired shipwright came out from his weapon development room and strode over to the rubber man. "How can I help you Luffy bro?"

"I'm just bored Franky," Luffy answered, "how was your trip on the island?"

Franky scrunched up his face. "So not super Luffy bro, blood and rotting corpses everywhere. The land scorched."

"Not my kind of meat." Luffy agreed

Luffy and Franky turned around when they heard Brook call out. "Yohohoho, Nami-san and Robin-chan how was your venture on the island? And may I see your panties?"

Luffy grinned when he heard the faint yell of "No!"

"See ya Franky," Luffy called over his shoulder as he sprinted towards the side of the ship. He miscalculated and couldn't stop in time, the rubber man smashed into the side-railing. He fearfully looked over the wood, no damage. Adam Wood was expensive for a reason.

"Oi, Luffy." Luffy looked down, a wide smile breaking his face as he took in the sight of the last two members of his crew.

"Nami," Luffy called down, "don't get mad but I did something you'd call stupid."

Nami groaned, a vein bulged in her forehead. "Did you eat one of my mikans?" She yelled up at him.

"No."

"Did you crack the code for the fridge and eat everything?"

Luffy pouted as he thought about the evil code. "No"

"Did you break something expensive?"

"No."

Robin's face showed no emotion, she obviously was slowly realising the matter wasn't as trivial as Nami thought it was. The historian placed her hand on Nami's to placate the navigator. "Let Luffy explain," Robin said softly.

Luffy took a deep breath, his hat shadowing his eyes. A gust of wind blew through, Luffy's red cardigan flapped in the wind. The rubber man pushed his hat back, his hazel eyes meeting Robin's onyx ones.

"I met Rob Lucci of CP9 when I was exploring the island."


	4. Chapter 4

Authors Note: Hope you enjoy this chapter.

Darkness.

He was in darkness, he could make out murmurs and whispers of the conversation around him. He tries to move, his body wasn't responding. He didn't feel the flare of agonizing pain he had expected, only numbness. Was he dead?

Yelling. He heard yelling, he wasn't dead. Just captured, he desperately tried to remember how he was captured. Then he remembered. The marines had found them. The marines had killed them.

As his memories of the fight became clearer Lucci begun to try and move his body, this time his body responded to his orders. He still couldn't sit up, he must be restrained. He tried to open his heavy eyelids but couldn't, he felt like his tongue was being weighed down.

He managed to open his mouth and groan. The voices were quiet, maybe he had imagined them? Lucci was still uselessly struggling against his restraints when something pricked into his skin.

As the darkness engulfed him again he dimly remembered a boy in a straw hat and a loud cry of "LAAAAND HO!"

* * *

For once dinner was a tense affair.

Everyone but Brook and Chopper, who were eating in the sickbay, were sat around the table. Luffy absent-mindedly bit into a hunk of meat as he looked around the kitchen.

Sanji was smoking in the kitchen, the cook only smoked in the kitchen when he was nervous. Franky was fiddling with his cutlery and not making any noise. Zoro was subconsciously gripping Wado Ichimonji when he wasn't eating. Usopp's eyes were darting around the room nervously, beads of seat rolling down his forehead and plopping onto his long nose. Nami was glaring at him from across the table.

And Robin...well Robin was seemed to be taking things surprisingly well on the outside. On the inside she was a mess. Her old mask was back in place, she had even called Sanji Cook-san at one point. She hadn't called them by their positions in the crew since Water Seven.

And Luffy didn't know what to do, he didn't know how to fix it. Enies Lobby was simple compared to this, beat up anyone in his way and bring Robin back. Simple.

"So how's Lucci doing, Luffy?" Nami had spoken and now everyone but Zoro was looking at him.

Zoro glared at the navigator. "Witch," he muttered under his breath.

"WHAT!" Nami roared at the swordsman.

"You heard me," Zoro answered.

"How dare you insult Nami-Swan?" Sanji roared, aiming a kick at the green-haired pirate.

Within seconds the kitchen had descended into anarchy. Luffy grabbed as much meat as he could and slipped out the door. Zoro was an awesome First Mate, he always know what to say or do.

Luffy hid in the mikan grove and stuffed his face with meat. Things in the kitchen were quieting down and they would notice his absence soon., he dusted his shorts off and begun walking over to the sick bay.

His sandals clopped against the dirt as he walked through the grass, the pirate opened the door and waved to its occupants.

"I'll take over Brook," Luffy said, "get some rest." The musician nodded, tipped his crown to Chopper, and walked out.

"Any progress with pigeon bastard?" Luffy asked as he sat down.

"Not yet," Chopper said, glancing at the sick bed. "But he should wake up soon."

* * *

_He was in his leopard-human hybrid_ _form._ _His opponent had finally fallen, scratched and mauled and laying in a sanguine puddle. His body screamed, every nerve ending abused and broken. Tufts of fur were missing from his battered body and his head was spinning._

_He blinked to steady his vision and began to walk forward, working with the pain. The sniper ahead of him looked like he was about to piss himself. He abruptly stopped walking, some animalistic sixth sense screaming danger!_

_He slowly turned around. He gritted his teeth in anger, his bloodshot eyes wide. His opponent, no his __**prey**__, was standing again._

_His prey's eyes were hardened in cold anger, the steam rolling off his pink skin. The two titans among men stared at each other, weighing their options. They acted at the same time._

_The prey roared and started punching, roaring his attack name in a blood-curdling scream._

"_Gomu Gomu no Jet Gatling!"_

_The leopard-human hybrid licked the blood fromn his split lip and let a feral grin plaster itself across his bruised face. _

"_Tekkai!"_

_Pain._

_The bloody rubber fists smashed through his defence with laughable ease and smashed into his body hundreds of time. He choked on his own blood as he flew through the air and smahsed into the stone wall. His eyes rolled into the back of his head and he stared at the prey as the moment was forever etched into his memory._

_He never thought that someone else could be anything but the prey, he thought he was the apex predator._

_He was wrong._

_The darkness claimed him._

* * *

Rob Lucci's eyes snapped open and he struggled against the leather bindings that restrained him, the drug was nearly out of his system. The leather that held his right hand and forearm snapped and he grinned.

A distressed cry. "Luffy, stop him!"

Lucci's eyes snapped to the side as his left foot snapped through more leather bindings, he used his right hand to free his left one. His feverish onyx eyes never saw the fist coming but he sensed it.

He jerked his head back, the fist missing his nose by a millimetre and smashing into a nearby cabinet. With a crazed roar, Lucci ripped his left arm from the restraints and grabbed the outstretched forearm.

His nails drew blood, the animal inside him roared in approval and Lucci was deaf to the outside world.

He didn't even sense the other fist coming. The pure power ripped him from the last of the leather binds and into the ruined cabinet.

As the darkness reclaimed its hold on the ex-assassin, hazel eyes met onyx and Lucci remembered how he fell unconscious and also realised he was probably a dead man.


	5. Chapter 5

Authors Note: Sorry this chapter took so long. School's been hectic. I'll soon be publishing a One Piece one-shot on the fanfiction account Team Dragon Star. It'll be called "Wreck."

Luffy breathed in the crisp night air as he sat on the Sunny's head. His eyes closed he listened to the sounds of the waves lapping again the hull, the rubber man was deep in thought. He wasn't sure what to do with Lucci, he couldn't keep knocking him out every time the leopard zoan user woke up.

Luffy groaned and massaged his temple, all the thinking was making his brain hurt. He opened his eyes and stretched his tired muscles, his hat slipped over his eyes and he pulled it back. For a moment he considered sleeping on the figurehead but decided against it, no one would see him slip off in the dark if he fell while he slept.

Luffy stood up and returned to the deck. He waved to Usopp, who was on night watch in the crew's nest. The sniper grinned ad waved back. Luffy peered up, there was light coming from inside the crows nest.

Luffy stretched his arm and grabbed the edge of the railing and let himself be pulled up. "Just gonna talk to Zoo," he explained to Usopp as he landed.

Usopp glanced over his shoulder. "He's training even harder than usual, I think it's because Lucci's on board."

Luffy nodded and walked towards the door. "Talk to you later, Usopp."

The rubber man opened the door and slipped inside, the stench of sweat assaulted his sense of smell. Zoro held two large dumbbells in his hands and a smaller one in his mouth, he was in the middle of a kata.

Luffy leaned against the wall and waited. A few seconds later the swordsman stopped and dropped the dumbbells. "Luffy."

"Zoro," Luffy said, "how's your training going?"

The one-eyed man grinned. "It's going good, using the dumbbells make me faster and more fluid when actually using my blades."

Luffy frowned as something struck him. "But won't using something that big lower your accuracy?"

Zoro cocked his head to the side. "Someone's in a serious mood, I just have to practice even more with my katanas to make up for it. What do you want Luffy?"

Luffy sighed and sit down, cross-legged. "I want your honest opinion as First Mate of the Strawhat Pirates about me saving Lucci."

Zoro's face was unreadable. "I think it is a bad decision and endangers the crew. What if Lucci wakes up at night and slips past whosoever on night watch and finds the bedrooms. Nami or Usopp would be dead if he came across them asleep, even if he is weakened.

The future King of the Pirate's hat slipped forward over the edge of his eyes. "Thanks for being honest with me Zoro...I needed to hear that."

The First Mate's features softened slightly. "Luffy, we follow you even though you pull dangerous stunts like that. Like when you punched the Celestial Dragon at Saboady two years ago."

The rubber man laughed, "yeah, I really messed things up that time."

Zoro sighed, "I'm not asking you to get rid of Lucci, that would go against everything you stand for. What I'm trying to say is keep a very close eye on him."

Luffy grinned, tipping his hat back. "Thanks Zoro! Don't train all night."

He left the crows nest and put his hand on Usopp's shoulder. "Get some rest," he said, "I'll do the rest of our shift.

Usopp stared at him. "Are you sure? My shift's barely even started."

"Yeah, want to make sure Lucci stays put."

Usopp gulped. "Alright then, good luck."

Luffy leaned forward against the railing and sighed, "please don't try anything, Lucci."

* * *

His bloodshot eyes snapped open and he sat up. The only light in the dark sickbay came from the moon. Lucci's eyes raked over the room, there was no one there. He noticed that his lower body was restrained with steel clamps.

He took a deep breath and used Life Return to make himself much thinner. He slowly slipped his legs out of the clamps and stood up. He grinned as he cancelled the technique, allowing his muscle mass to return.

Lucci stretching his muscles and wearily glanced at the floorboards. Some of them were sure to creak.

"Geppo," he whispered kicking into the air. He frowned at the effort it took to use one of the six Rokushiki techniques, the battle and his wounds had taken its toll on him.

The assassin reached for the doorknob, he stopped. What if it was wired? He would have to break the joints of the door instead, his paranoia had saved his life in the past after all.

"Shigan," he whispered. He trusted his finger out twice, destroying both hinges. He grabbed the door before it fell and gently placed it against the opposite wall.

Lucci glanced both ways and decided to head lower into the bowels of the ship, there was probably someone stationed on the deck somewhere to keep watch.

He idly wondered, as he once again used Geppo to move, if anyone on the ship could use Haki. Considering it was a New World ship, he assumed about three people would have Haki. That would be the three strongest.

Pirate Hunter Roronoa Zoro, Black Leg Sanji and...

**Him.**

A feral grin plastered itself across Rob Lucci's face, marring his good looks. "I'll make you regret sparing me Monkey D. Luffy."

* * *

Luffy yawned as he stared up at the stars dotted around the night sky. His stomach rumbled and patted it, he was starving.

No, he had to hold out. Lucci was too dangerous to leave to anyone but the Strawhat "Monster Trio."

A bead of sweat rolled down his face as his stomach grumbled again in protest.

It would be okay to take a quick midnight snack, he was a quick eater.

* * *

Lucci's stomach grumbled as he hit the air and he let his feet touch the ground. It struck him that he hadn't eaten any solid food in a week. He was starving.

Lucci snarled, could he hold out until morning without eating?

He made his decision.


	6. Chapter 6

**Authors Note: Sorry for the huge delay. My laptop crashed with the full chapter on it and I lost everything. Combine that with exams and it took a while. Hope you enjoy. Also I posted a One Piece One-Shot on a different account entitled Wreck, link on my profile.**

* * *

No, he couldn't afford to risk it. He would have to wait until morning to eat. No, he would be discovered by then. He had to kill Strawhat, get supplies and find a lifeboat before someone saw that he had escaped the sickbay.

A tall order for him when he was healthy.

But he had one advantage: surprise. Him and Strawhat were equal in fighting prowess but not in assassination. Lucci knew at least twenty ways to murder the pirate before he noticed Lucci was in the room.

He kicked himself back into the air, ignoring how his body shook as he once again used Geppo. The ship looked advanced, it could have pressure plates all over the place to catch intruders. But Lucci wouldn't fall for it.

He'd never sprung a trap since his training at Cipher Pol 9 and he didn't intend to start now.

The air pressure shifted and he just about brought his leg up to block. The other leg smashed into his and his very bones shuddered. A moment of calm, a stalemate, and they both leapt back.

Black Leg Sanji adjusted his blue tie, his eyes never leaving the ex-assassin. The cook wore a black, double-breasted suit and a charcoal-colored shirt underneath The man reached into his pocket for a cigarette. He placed it between his lips and spun his left leg around. Flames coiled around it and he lifted it to the edge of the cigarette.

The blond-haired man breathed in the smoke and Lucci cocked an eyebrow. Was that little show supposed to intimidate him? "Go back to bed" Sanji commanded cooly, "or things will get messy."

Lucci bared his teeth and changed. His leopard-hybrid form towered over the pirate cook. "I'm going to end this with one hit," he announced.

Sanji grinned, lifting his flaming leg. "I was hoping you'd resist."

Lucci placed his fists in front of his chest.

Sanji threw himself into the air.

"Rokuogan!"

"Collier Strike!"

* * *

Luffy's head snapped up and he abandoned the pantry. Even asleep, he would've sensed the power rolling across the Sunny as two titans clashed.

Steam rolled off his skin as it turned pink, blood flowing through his body ten times faster. He threw the door open and leapt onto the deck, Zoro landed beside him. They sprinted into the bowels of the ship without a glance at each other.

The rubber man strained his senses to make sure, the battle had already ended...and both parties were injured.

They turned around the last corner and came across a scene straight out of hell.

It was a testament to the Adam Wood that the fire wasn't spreading, the flames greedily licked at the planks but were making no headway.

Luffy could feel the freshly-fallen dust as he breathed in, splinter were thrown haphazardly across the hallway. The far wall had caved in, and the wall behind it too.

In the middle of the hallway Sanji had collapsed, a pool of sanguine fluid building around him. The cook's suit was in a tatters and a chunk had been ripped from his chest.

Zoro grabbed the other pirate and hoisted him over his shoulder. "I'll take him to the sickbay," Zoro told him, "bring Lucci after...you're finished with him."

The rubber man began to walk forward, splinters crunching underneath his sandals. he coated his right arm in Armament Haki as he reached the gaping hole that used to be the far wall.

He ducked his head to avoid the sizzling edges of the gap and he pressed on. the smell of rich, metallic blood was heavy in the air. Luffy soon saw Lucci.

It wasn't pretty.

The man's hair was crisp, wooden splinters stuck into his skin everywhere. He could tell that the ex-assassin had multiple broken bones. His left eye was swollen, his nose broken.

First and second-degree burns littered the man's body. Luffy watched as Lucci struggled to his feet, madness gleaming in his eyes.

Blood erupted from Lucci's mouth as he opened it, his yellow teeth gleaming. "Monkey D. Luffy," he rasped, "die!"

The pirate captain watched with cold eyes as Lucci disappeared using Soru. "Fall," Luffy roared as he threw his arm back.

"Gomu Gomu no Red Hawk!"

His flaming fist smashed into Lucci's chest as the injured man appeared an inch in front of him, ripping through skin, muscles and tendons. Their foreheads touched against each other as Luffy pulled his blood-soaked fist out.

Lucci collapsed.

Luffy adjusted his hat.

* * *

Zoro watched Chopper fuss over Sanji like a mother hen, checking and rechecking for something he might have missed.

Sanji's wounds had been disinfected, bandaged and he doped up on medication. Chopper was going to perform minor surgery on the cook's chest in the morning, apparently.

Chopper turned to face him, his eyes gleaming with tears. "He's going to be okay," Chopper sniffled, "I wasn't sure for a second there but he'll through."

"Just do your best."

The swordsman leaned over and ruffled the reindeer's head. "Never doubted you for a second, doctor."

Chopper blushed from the praise and laughed. Zoro turned his eye towards the other patient in the room. "And him?"

Chopper gazed sadly at the prone form of Rob Lucci, the oxygen mask and multiple tubes in his body making him look like a sickly old man. "He's bad," Chopper explained, "he has massive internal bleeding and multiple broken bones, but that's not all..."

"Go on," Zoro prompted.

"He's covered in first and second-degree burns," Chopper stated, "but the worst of it by far is his chest, it's one giant gaping third-degree burn."

Chopper looked up at Zoro sadly. "I don't know if he'll make it."

Zoro nodded, he had been expecting it, but that didn't make it any easier to stomach. Luffy would never forgive himself if Lucci died because of his injuries.

The reindeer nodded. "How's Luffy?"

"I convinced him to take a nap," Zoro called over his shoulder as he left.

* * *

_Luffy stared in pure horror as he saw the fist of magma go right through his older brothers stomach. He didn't understand at first, the events that were playing out right before his eyes. A few seconds later, it clicked. _

_"Eh?" Luffy's eyes widened even more, the sight of his brother taking the hit almost didn't look real. It was like a nightmare. It seemed time stopped, like the whole world just stopped turning. A deadly silence came over the battlefield. Ace let out a whooping cough, blood coming out of his mouth and nose. Marco and the crew stared with disbelieving eyes on the side as Ace's insides burned._

…

_Lucci howled as he sped toward the apex predator at insane speeds, he wouldn't lose a second time. He wouldn't._

_He couldn't!_

_Burning hot flames erupted into existence on Strawhat's ebony arm._

"_Gomu Gomu no Red Hawk_

_Pain._

_The fist ripped through his chest like a knife through butter as his insides burned._

Luffy sprang up, his sweaty body twisted in the covers. He placed his head in his hands.

He thought he had been over the nightmares.


	7. Chapter 7

**Authors Note: I hope everyone enjoys this chapter.**

* * *

The sun rose on the horizon as Luffy reached his destination.

Seven graves.

The pirate plopped down and adjusted his hat, ignoring how the early morning air nipped at his exposed skin. He had nabbed a bottle of sake and a small saucer from the kitchen while he was leaving.

Luffy uncorked the bottle and carefully poured some sake into the saucer. He lifted it into the air, being careful not to let any of it spill, and tilted it towards where the deceased members of CP9 lay. He gulped down the burning liquid and gasped. A memory came to him as he spluttered and shook his head.

""_When you exchange sake, you become brothers."_

Luffy wasn't sure if the bitter taste in his mouth was because of the sake or because of his memories. That's when he felt Zoro approaching.

The swordsman collapsed to the ground beside him and they sat in companionable silence as the sun inched its way up the sky. "Pass the sake," Zoro said gruffly after a few minutes has passed.

Luffy handed him the bottle and Zoro gulped the rest of the bottle down in a few seconds. The green-haired man let out a long, contented sigh and put the bottle down.

"How are they?" Luffy asked.

"Sanji will be fine."

"And Pigeon bastard?"

Zoro's face revealed no emotions. "I'll tell you straight Captain," the First Mate said, "there's a good chance he won't make it."

Luffy sighed and clenched his right hand. He lightly punched the ground. "God damn it!" He snarled. Zoro stood up and shielded his eye from the sun's rays. Luffy shakily got to his feet. "Thanks for not dancing around the subject, Zoro."

The swordsman nodded. "Let's go back to Sunny, the others will be waking up so soon.

Luffy didn't respond, the rubber man was studying his hand. "Luffy?" Zoro questioned.

"It was like Ace all over again," the pirate whispered to himself.

Zoro stiffened, this was the first time Luffy had ever brought up his older brother since they had been reunited. "Luffy…" Zoro shifted in place, Mihawk had told him how Ace had died.

It hadn't been pretty.

Zoro silently cursed, he wasn't good with emotions. "L-luffy, it wasn't your your fault," Zoro tried to reason. "Lucci needed to be stopped and he's still alive!"

"But for how long?" Luffy asked, his eyes never leaving his hand. "If he dies...I'll never forgive myself!" Luffy clenched his hand into a fist as he yelled.

Zoro could only stare, his tongue suddenly as heavy as lead in his mouth. Luffy smiled sadly. "Let's go Zoro." Luffy walked off and, instinctively, Zoro fell into place half a step behind him.

* * *

The aroma of food made Luffy's stomach rumble as he sat at the head of the table. Whatever Robin was cooking up smelled as good as anything Sanji would make. Everyone but Chopper and Brook were present. And Sanij of course.

Luffy didn't want to have to repeat what had happened last night multiple times so he was waiting on Brook. As if on cue, Brook appeared at the door frame. "Yohohohoho, good morning everyone!" The perverted musician greeted before noticing something was out of place. "Where's Sanji and Chopper?"

"That's what I want to know," Nami grumbled as Robin began dishing out the food.

Luffy took a deep breath before taking the plunge. "Chopper's performing surgery on Sanji right now."

Stunned silence.

Then.

Pure chaos.

"QUIET!" Zoro thundered, slamming his fist onto the table. "Let Luffy explain."

Luffy twisted his fingers and cleared his throat. "Last night...Lucci woke up."

Usopp groaned and was about to speak when he caught sight of Zoro's glare. The liar epp'd and gestured for Luffy to continue.

"Sanji was the first to find him and he's never faced actually Lucci before so I think he underestimated him. Anyway, by the time me and Zoro got there it was all over."

"Sanji was pretty okay and should be up in a few days...Lucci might not make it."

Franky was the first to break the tense silence that followed. "Suuuuper!"

Luffy blinked in shock, not sure how to respond to the cruel statement.

"Sanji being okay, I mean," the shipwright hurriedly backpedaled, "Not Lucci dying."

"He's not dead yet," Usopp reminded.

"How badly is Rob Lucci injured Captain-san?" Robin inquired as she fetched some coffee.

"Broken bones," Zoro interjected as Luffy opened his mouth, "and multiple burns."

Robin rested her chin on her hand. "And something like that has put Lucci's life on the line?"

Zoro silently cursed. "Sanji really put him through the ringer, his chest is especially bad."

Robin seemed to accept the answer and the rest of breakfast passed quickly. Zoro volunteered to wash up and soon only him and Luffy were left in the kitchen.

"I don't like this," Luffy whispered softly, "you lied to everyone."

Zoro stopped rinsing the plates and sighed. "Did you want me to say you smashed through his chest like Akainu did to Ace?" Zoro only fully realised what he'd said after he'd finished speaking.

He whirled around but Luffy was already gone, the kitchen door swinging in the breeze.

* * *

Chopper dropped the scalpel and observed his handiwork, Sanji's wounds were all stitched up and the cook would probably wake up in the evening. The reindeer estimated that Sanji would be back to normal in a week or two.

The door was nearly thrown off its hinges as Luffy barreled into the room. Chopper opened his mouth to yell at the rubber man but stopped when he saw the demented look in Luffy's eyes.

Luffy walked over to the end of Lucci's bed and looked at the frail man hooked up on life support. Luffy took a deep breath, his very body shuddering.

"PIGEON BASTARD!" Luffy roared up at the very heavens themselves, "DON'T YOU DARE DIE! YOUR NAKAMA DON'T WANT TO SEE YOU YET!"

The roar echoed through the Thousand Sunny and the unnamed island itself, reaching all the way to the row of graves.

Lucci's heart monitor beeped in response.


End file.
